fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Shoujo: Battle to the Deep
Jigoku Shoujo: Battle to the Deep is a game made by Yuzuko Malheur. Story E01 The episode centers around the life of a young girl named Mayumi Hashimoto and her tormentor, Aya Kuroda. It all starts with Mayumi being entrusted with her classes' hard-earned donation money, 100,000 yen. As she puts the money in her schoolbag she is unaware that she is being watched by the class bully, Aya. Skip forward and the class is excitedly putting up their appreciation certificate for the donation, but all is not as it seems. Mayumi had lost the donation money and had been forced to borrow the 100,000 yen from Aya to be able to cover the missing cash. Thus starts Mayumi's blackmail, and eventual torture, by Aya Kuroda. Although Mayumi had managed to repay Aya the 100,000, through shameful means, having stole the money from her mother, Aya claims that this only covers the interest and proceeds to extort the poor Mayumi, escalating the blackmail into attempts to prostitute Mayumi for a free dinner. Having taken photos of Mayumi in the grasps of an older man, Aya threatens to expose Mayumi to the entire school community if she doesn't continue to support her and her friends financially. This all drives Mayumi to seek the only assistance available to her in her situation. She accesses the Jigoku Tsuushin, and Ai Enma soon makes her entrance. Mayumi is transported to Ai's sunset world where she receives the black straw doll and is promised Aya's immediate transport straight into the depths of Hell the moment she unties the red thread from the doll's neck. However, there is always a price, Ai tells Mayumi that when she dies her soul will also belong to Hell, she would never know the joys of Heaven, being left to wander, in pain and suffering, for all eternity. Mayumi is horrified by her glimpse of Hell and although she keeps the doll, she doesn't untie the thread straight away. But of course, Aya doesn't stop there. Mayumi is called to the headmaster's office as a picture of her with an older man has been posted on the school's server, he is disgusted. This drives Mayumi to untie the thread, sending Aya spiraling into a world of horror and exposing her as the one who stole the donation money and ruining Mayumi's life. Even after watching herself do it, Aya will not admit her sins to Ai's three assistants, Wanyuudou, Ren Ichimoku and Hone Onna. Therefore, she is consigned to an eternity in Hell, waking in Ai's ferry-boat on her way across the river Sanzu. Even though Mayumi is now marked by Hell Girl's fire symbol tattoo on her chest, a constant reminder of her future damnation, Mayumi manages to pick up her life and move on, resuming her former place in her school's community and retaining her status as a model student. So, all's well that ends well, for Mayumi Hashimoto that is, at least temporarily, and as for Aya Kuroda? Well, we can only imagine, once Hell Girl delivers her victims to their destination their story ends there. However, we do get to glimpse a candle with Mayumi Hashimoto's name written on it in Japanese, burning until she dies presumably, until she joins Aya in Hell. E02 In the first part of this episode a phone rings and outside the house, the mysterious caller who called the home can be seen singing a song. Later, at the same house, a girl named Ryōko Takamura accesses the Jigoku Tsuushin and submits the stalker's name, in the hope that he'll be dragged to hell. Ai receives the request from Ryōko. The next day Ryōko gets another phone call from the stalker, who sings the same song as the night before. Ryōko's mother comes to her and tries to comfort her, while Hiroshi Takamura, her father, picks up the phone who yells a warning that the stalker had better not call again. Ryōko's mother continues to try and calm her daughter and just as Ryōko begins to settle she receives a text. The text message is from Ai Enma. Later that morning, Mr Takamura goes to the police to discuss his daughter, who has been stalked now for over a year. The police tell him they have still not found any fresh leads and don't know the identity of the stalker. Inspector Kōichirō Kisaragi arrives and asks his colleague Akimoto to go and get him a coffee and when he does Kisaragi says he believes he knows the culprit's identity, and that its Inspector Akimoto. He asks Mr. Takamura to remain patient as it is hard to arrest a fellow police officer, but he promises he will if given enough time. Mr. Takamura then leaves to take Ryōko to school. On the car journey there Ryōko receives another text from the stalker, but her father says to ignore it. He drops her off and promises to return to collect her after school. At school Ryōko is led to a classroom by a teacher, who is actually Hone Onna in disguise. As Ryōko opens the door to her classroom she finds herself in the realm of eternal twilight, having been summoned by Ai. Ryoko is relieved to have the opportunity to be free from the stalker. As Ai gives Ryōko the straw doll of Wanyuudou, she says that she must pull the red string to send the stalker to hell. Once vengeance is served, Ryōko will have to keep her bargain, that her soul will be taken to hell after she dies. Ai then returns her to her classroom to resume the rest of the school day. After school Mr. Takamura is waiting for his daughter in his car when he spots Inspector Akimoto in the car in front. He gets up to confront him about stalking his daughter only to find that Akimoto is dead. Before he can do anything Mr. Takamura is hit with a shovel and left unconscious. When Ryōko leaves the school she is picked up by Inspector Kisaragi, who tells her he knows the identity of the stalker and that he's taking her somewhere safe. By the time they reach there destination night has fallen. Inspector Kisaragi begins to tell Ryōko that he had been exchanging gifts for a while and she seems puzzled by what he is saying. She eventually realizes Kisaragi is the stalker and tries to escape, but he stops her. In a panic she pulls the red string and is saved by the timely arrival of the police, who scared Kisaragi off. The policeman heads over to Ryōko and tells her that her contract has begun, moving his hat to reveal he is Ren Ichimoku. Ai is seen with her grandmother getting prepared to head to earth. After her ordeal Ryōko goes to the hospital to check on her father, who had survived his run-in with Kisaragi. Kisaragi arrives in the hospital to get to Ryōko again but as he walks along the corridor all the light are turned off. Blood begins to pour along the floor, which Kisaragi finds is coming from a tap. He slips in the blood and ghostly hands reach up from the blood to grab him, but he manages to escape and find the room with Ryōko and her father. He attempts to stab her but finds its a skeleton. Shocked, Kisaragi tries to move away but is attacked by her father's skeleton, who shouts at him for stalking his daughter. He throws the skeleton to the ground and stomps on it, only to find that its a double of him he's kicking. He runs from his double and finds himself surrounded by Ren, Wanyuudo and Hone Onna, who ask him to apologize for what he'd done. Kisaragi refuses, blaming everything on Ryōko, so Ai sends him to hell. On the ferry he becomes confused to where he is and demands to know. He is interrupted by Hone Onna, who jumps on him in her skeleton form. Later Ryōko is seen leaving her friends at school and getting into the car with her parents, who are apologetic for being late. As the car drives off Ryōko looks at the mark on her chest and a candle with her name on it is seen joining the others. E03 At a high school baseball game, many girls gather around the fence to catch a glimpse of the popular pitcher Mamoru Hanagasa. Two other players, Daisuke Iwashita and Shinichi Muroi watch with jealousy, but they brush that away. Awhile later, both Daisuke and Shinichi are confronted by Mamoru in a wooded area. Mamoru hits Shinichi in the chest with a bat, he insults them for "playing around" on the field, and he advices Daisuke to take Shinichi home. On the way to Shinichi's house, the young man begins to feel weak, and Daisuke advices to talk about the incident to the coach, but Shinichi does not want to. It is revealed that Shinichi dreams of playing in a big tournament, even if he wasn't that good. Three days later, Daisuke is shocked to learn that Shinichi has died, possibly from internal bleeding, and the entire school pays tribute to the fallen player. Later, Daisuke angrily states that Mamoru is the one at fault for hurting Shinichi, but Mamoru asks if Daisuke has evidence, and he laughs it off. Then, a group of girls talk about "Hell Correspondence" and Daisuke overhears them. That evening, Shinichi's funeral is held, and Daisuke is confronted by his coach, who has brought inspectors to talk to him about Shinichi's death. The inspectors explain that Shinichi died from internal injuries. Some of the other players overhear this and angrily ask Daisuke if he killed Shinichi. Then, Shinichi's mother yells at Daisuke and tells him of Shinichi's suffering through her tears. Daisuke sees Mamoru and tries to charge at him, but Daisuke's dad arrives. Daisuke tries to explain of what really happened, but his dad angrily slaps him across the face, and his mother begs for forgiveness from Shinichi's parents, but they refuse. Everyone starts to blame Daisuke for what had happened and he runs away. Later that night, Daisuke uses one of the school's computers to enter in Hell Correspondence and summons Mamoru's name. Ai gets the message and meets with Daisuke, delivering the black straw doll with the red string. Ai also warns of Daisuke's fate after death; he will spend an eternity going through pain and suffering. Daisuke sees himself in a field of needles and being impaled by some, but he knocks the vision out. Now, it is time for him to decide. The next day, the baseball team is practicing, even though they are out of the tournament. Mamoru is comforted by a group of girls, who were hoping that he would enter in the tournament. Mamoru spots Ai and asks if she wants to come over, but she disappears. Mamoru gets a text message from Daisuke to meet him in the woods. Daisuke urges Mamoru to confess of what he has done, but Mamoru refuses, stating that Shinichi was "weak". He also admits that he is grateful that the team is out of the tournament because they only need Mamoru's good arm. Daisuke states that Shinichi was suffering, but Mamoru doesn't feel sorry and leaves. Unable to hold in the emotions, Daisuke pulls the red string from the black doll and his revenge is granted. At Ai's home, the Hell Girl puts on her floral kimono and journeys to the mortal world. At a late night practice, Mamoru throws several pitches and some coaches think of putting him at first pitch and offer a contract to him. Mamoru gladly accepts and the coaches leave. Mamoru returns to the field and then the lights turn back on and a crowd yells out "Hanagasa!" Mamoru listens with glee, but then the crowd shouts out "Murderer!" The scene changes to a dark and gloomy baseball field, where Wanyudo is the referee, Hone is a cheerleader, and Ren is the catcher. Daisuke is there, too, and he hits a home run. Mamoru tries to stop Daisuke with a bat, but his arm turns to stone and it shatters, and Mamoru cries out in agony. Hone, Ren, and Wanyudo ask if Mamoru will confess about his faults, but he refuses, stating that he only cares of himself making as a pro at baseball. Then, Ai arrives and delivers her speech, "Perhaps, it is time to die." Mamoru awakes in Ai's boat and then, baseballs with Shinichi's face on them appear from the water. Shinichi says to Mamoru that it was his dream to play baseball, even if he was not like Mamoru, and he is ferried away to Hell. Later the next day, word gets out that Mamoru was the one who killed Shinichi, and some students start to feel bad about trusting Mamoru in the first place. Daisuke is seen with his dad, driving to Daisuke's aunt's place, so that he could recover from the ordeal. His dad says his son can call if anything comes up and to visit once in a while. Daisuke accepts, once he settles down, and he looks at the black fire tattoo symbol on his chest in the reflection of the car window. Daisuke's candle is lit and Hell waits for his time to come. E04 Junko Kanno waits at the vet to see if her dog, Candy can be saved. Moments later, Dr. Yoshiyuki Honjo comes out to deliver the sad news that Candy cannot be saved, and the sick dog dies in Junko's arms. At home, Junko looks through photos of her beloved dog, and it is revealed that Junko lost her parents in an accident, and Candy was the only family she had left. The next day, Dr. Honjo is leaving for an appointment and his assistant, Masami Sekimoto asks what she should do for another dog who broke her leg. Honjo annoyingly says that Sekimoto is in charge until he gets back from the appointment. Junko visits Sekimoto and thanks her for trying to save Candy, saying that Honjo was a good doctor, but this upsets Sekimoto and Junko leaves. Sekimoto does the best she could for an injured dog, but she thinks about the death of Candy and something else, more disturbing and calls Junko to meet her at the park. Junko arrives and Sekimoto tells her of what really happened the other day. When Candy was brought in, Honjo got a phone call from a friend and he joins in a conversation, ignoring the dying dog and his assistant's pleas, and he erases an appointment on his broad to do something else. Junko is shocked to learn that Dr. Honjo didn't do anything for Candy and Sekimoto wished she had done something more to save the dog. Junko runs away from Sekimoto, too upset from what she has heard, and then, two school girls pass by her, and mention Hell Correspondence and of Hell Girl taking revenge on anyone's behalf. At midnight, Junko logs into Hell Correspondence and types Dr. Honjo's name in and Ai gets the message. Ai arrives at Junko's place, delivering Wanyuudou as the black straw doll and informs Junko of the deed Ai will do, but she also warns of the consequences after Junko dies. The young girl is horrified, if she does wish for revenge, she may never see her family and Candy in Heaven, and she visions herself, burning in a pit of lava, but she snaps out of it. Now, it is up to herself to decide. The next morning, Junko sees the news, with Dr. Honjo being asked about if he is neglectful to the animals at the hospital, but he refuses to answer. That afternoon, Junko meets with Sekimoto to see if they can find proof of the neglect, but Sekimoto says it's risky, but Junko says they have to do it for the other animals in the hospital, and Sekimoto agrees. That night, the two girls break into the clinic to find evidence, such as medicine that Honjo should have prescribed and for billing people too much money. Then, Honjo finds them and Junko angrily explains what she had learned from Sekimoto. Honjo asks if anyone will believe them and brings them to the kennel where the animals are suffering, and Honjo mocks them, saying the animals cannot speak, therefore no one will understand. He even insults Candy as being "filthy" and says that the dogs mess up the clinic, and that they should die anyway. He then kicks them out and fires Sekimoto and threatens to tell the police on them. Junko becomes very angry, pulling out the black straw doll, and pulls the string, therefore her revenge is granted. Ai dresses in her kimono and sets out to do her duty. On the highway, Honjo mocks to himself that he'll double the next animal's bill, but suddenly, Hone walks into the middle of the road. Honjo panics, causing him to crash into the wall, and he cries out in agony. Wanyuudou and Ren arrive as paramedics, but instead of putting him on a stretcher, they throw him into the back of an ambulance. Honjo wakes up to find himself in a cage and Ren, Hone, and Wanyuudou completely ignore his pleas. Finally, the three assistants bring Honjo to an operating table, but they say they have no clue of what to do, and they scare him by showing an operation saw. They ask if Honjo will finally confess his faults by telling him that people put their trust in him for saving their pets, but Honjo believes otherwise, therefore Ai shows herself. Ai delivers her famous quote and teleports Honjo to her boat. While ferrying Honjo to Hell, the animals that died under Honjo's care, including Candy, merge from the water and attack the horrible vet, and Ai watches in silent amusement. The next day, Junko offers her goodbye to Sekimoto, who is now looking for another job as a vet assistant in the countryside. When Sekimoto leaves, Junko prays to her parents and Candy and asks if they could forgive her for she might not see them in Heaven, when she dies, and the camera shows the black fire symbol on her chest. Junko's candle now joins with the others and Hell waits for her time to come. E05 The episode opens up in Ai's house, where she gets a message from the same woman, junior high school student Misato Tamura. Misato is working for Riho Kaifu, the CEO of a major company Dead Line, who wants to hack into Hell Correspondence, to see if Hell Girl is real. Ai refuses the offer and Riho gives up for the night. It is revealed that Riho wants to expand the company by using Hell Correspondence and the only reason she's using Misato is because she has no idea to use a computer. Misato is upset when Riho tells her to come to work the next day, because she has final exams, and Riho says Misato should be grateful that Riho pays for the student's bills and such. Hone arrives the next day, disguised as a new hired hand for Dead Line, and learns some history of the company through some other workers. Hone also asks about a young woman in a school uniform and the workers claim her to be Misato, who is working with Riho for her social studies curriculum. At a broad meeting, Riho is granted permission to expand the computer offices and she accepts. Later that night, Misato and Riho try again to hack into Hell Correspondence, but Ai ignores them once again. Riho wants to know if the website is a fraud and uses Misato to find out, but she refuses at first. Riho, however, threatens to tell the police about Misato being a shoplifter, and the student does what her boss says. Ai and Wanyuudou hear from the monitor and decide to investigate. In a shop owned by Dead Line, Ren asks the manager if he had shoplifters come in and the manager tells him about catching one girl, Misato, and it turns out that Riho hired her on the spot because Misato is a "computer nerd". Ai and her assistants continue investigating Misato a little further. Later that night, Riho calls Misato that someone threatened to reveal the company's secret, unless they hand over one million yen. Riho insists that Misato finds out who he is, before it is too late, and Misato goes to work at 3 o'clock in the morning. Later in the daytime, Riho decides to stop trying to hack into Hell Correspondence, because it's "bad for her skin" and she sends Misato to school. However, Misato has other plans, and hacks into the system's camera and monitor, where Riho talks to someone on the phone to kill Kobayashi Tooru; the man who threatened Riho the night before. Misato plans of handing the evidence over to the police, but Riho arrives with a henchman, and she reveals that she murdered Misato's father, in order to keep him from telling her secret. Riho also explains that Misato was set up from the day she was caught shoplifting, but she has no use of her anymore, stating "life is a game", and the henchman walks over to her. Misato quickly sets the sprinkles on to distract the two and she runs off in time. Misato quickly hides from the henchman, who is now carrying a gun. She now realizes it's midnight; she quickly goes onto Hell Correspondence and enters Riho's name and she teleports to Ai's world. Ai hands Wanyuudou as the black straw doll to Misato and she asks if the revenge can be done quickly, and Ai says yes. Misato then pulls the string and the revenge now begins. Riho enters in a flashback, where she is young and Dead Line Corp. is set at her apartment building. She catches her boyfriend kissing her co-worker and kills them in a fit of rage. Then, the two's faces change to that of Riho's and she runs out of the room, where Hone finds her and Hone's face also changes into Riho's. The woman starts to run down the archway, where Ai follows her and teleports her to the ferryboat. Riho asks why she must kill over and over and Ai answers "for eternity" as she ferries her (Riho) to Hell. The next day, a co-worker tells Hone what had happened the previous night and the company learns of Riho's secret. Hone then leaves with Ai, Ren, and Wanyuudou, seeing that their work was done. Ren asks Hone if the life of an office worker suits her, but she denies it, saying it is boring to sit in front of a computer all day. Misato is seen, finally free from the temptation of Riho and no longer works at Dead Line. She then looks at the black fire symbol on her chest, stating Riho's line "life is a game" and says that she'll enjoy her game of life before entering Hell. Misato's candle is lit and Ai's voice is heard, "Your grievance shall be avenged". Characters *'Ai Enma' - Ai Enma is the character that the series revolves around, and is the one known as the "Jigoku Shoujo." She normally appears in a black serafuku with a red bow. When she is going to send someone to hell, she wears a black, flower patterned kimono. Ai has red eyes and long, straight black hair. *'Wanyuudou' - Wanyuudou is one of the three original companions of Ai who is capable of taking on the form of a black straw doll as well as a carriage or anything else with wheels (save for a car). He is an old man who typically wears brown clothes, a hat, and typically a red scarf around the neck. *'Ren Ichimoku' - He is one of the three original companions of Ai who is capable of taking on the form of a blue straw doll. He is a young man normally wearing casual clothing with a pendent around his neck. Ren was originally a soul of a katana, meaning that he is a tsukumogami. He can "send" his eye to different places to observe the scene. *'Hone Onna' - She is one of the three original companions of Ai who is capable of taking on the form of a red straw doll. Normally seen wearing a kimono, she is a very beautiful woman who is really a skeleton. She is very capable at seducing men with her alluring ways. With Ai's command she disguises herself and infiltrates various places. The name Hone Onna comes from the legendary creature of the same name, literally meaning "bone woman", which reflects her ability to expose the bones in her body to scare the victims of the revenge Ai delivers.